


Slip Away

by lionessvalenti



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cunnilingus, F/F, Large Clitoris, Partially Clothed Sex, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Elphaba shows up at a costume party to once again convince Glinda to join her, but instead it's Glinda who convinces her into a little one time wickedness.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Slip Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



> This story is set somewhere in the midpoint of time's passage between acts one and two.

Glinda should have felt triumphant. The costumed ball to raise Ozian spirits had been completely her project. She planned everything from the decorations to the signature cocktails, and around her, everyone laughed and smiled. It was all going according to her most perfectious plan.

"A great accomplishment indeed," Madame Morrible had said to her not five minutes earlier.

Glinda had only ever wanted to be liked, and she was the most well liked person in the room. She knew it to be fact only because people kept coming up to her and saying so. It should have given her such abundant joy. Instead, her spirits had never been lower. As to be the most liked person in the room, she had to recognize that the room also had a very clear most _least_ liked person.

Among the costumes, there were more than seven (that was when Glinda lost count and couldn't be certain she wasn't counting people twice) green painted people, some with long black wigs and pointed hats, while others had frankly offensively large hooked noses attached to the bottom of their masks, covered in leathery fake warts.

She should have thought twice before she had come up with the Dreams and Nightmares theme. Not everyone took that as an opportunity to dress in their most impracticabley huge, glittery ball gown that one couldn't even sit in among the layers of ruffles as Glinda had. They took the nightmares aspect to the extreme and dressed their most wickedly.

"A party is the stuff nightmares are made of," said a low, velvety voice in Glinda's ear.

Glinda turned as well as she could in her huge dress, and for a second, she wanted to roll her eyes at the Wicked WItch costume, but after a split second -- no, it couldn't be. "Elphie?"

She was wearing a mask, black and glittery, that covered most of her face, shadowed by the brim of her hat, but when her red lips, shiny with gloss, split into a smile, it was unmistakably Elphaba. "I need to speak with you."

"But -- what are you doing here?" It didn't matter that Elphaba had just told her why she was here, but why was she _here_? Glinda was the most accessible person in all of Oz. People came to every day for guidance and advice.

"I found the one place I would blend in," Elphaba said, clearly taking the true meaning of Glinda's question.. She turned her face toward the party, her gaze casting across several other wicked witches among the crowd. "Is there somewhere more private we could talk?"

"Of course," Glinda said breathlessly. She grasped Elphie's hand and pulled her into one of the off limits halls. "This is an office when the ball room isn't in use," she explained as she wandered down the mundane hallway. She hadn't let go, though there was no reason to keep holding onto Elphaba's hand. But it was warm and it felt good in her own, and she had _missed this_.

"I know. Some of the Wizard's highest officials work here," Elphaba replied.

Glinda gave her a sideways look over her shoulder. "Is that why you came here? To rustle around in the Wizard's files?"

"No." Elphie smiled again. "It's just a pleasant coincidence."

To her own surprise, Glinda laughed. "What are you doing here?"

Elphaba paused. She looked both ways down the length of the hallway, then pulled off her mask. Black glitter clung to her cheeks and sparkled in the dim light. "I told you. I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

She took a long pause and then leaned in closer, pushing against the layers of crinoline and lace between them until she was into the person space Glinda had carefully carved out for herself. For one heart-skipping moment Glinda thought Elphaba was going to kiss her. But instead, she took Glinda's hand in both of hers.

"The winds are changing, Glinda. Things are getting worse out there. You have to have seen it." Elphaba's eyes were wild and passionate. "I don't want to be on a separate side from you."

"Oh, Elphie," Glinda said, and then jumped when she heard footsteps approach. Elphaba turned her head away, his face covered mostly by the brim of her hat. Glinda looked at the pageboy she'd never seen before. "What?"

"Are you all right, Miss Glinda? Madame Morrible saw you leave and--"

"I'm fine." Glinda's heart throbbed in her chest at the thought of someone recognizing Elphie. She forced a smile, pouring every ounce of sweetness and goodness into it. "I'm merely catching up with an old friend. Isn't her costume wicked?"

"I... yes. Of course." The pageboy nodded and disappeared back into the party.

Elphaba let out a breath. "I should go. I'm only putting you in danger. And you only wanted to ever stay out of danger."

Glinda's mind went completely blank. There was no calculated move, only instinct, as she reached her hand around the back of Elphaba's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

Elphie let out a muffled noise of surprise before she relaxed into the soft embrace of Glinda's many layers. Her mouth opened, moaning against Glinda's lips. She tasted like strawberry lip gloss.

When she pulled back, she stared at Glinda, wide-eyed. "What--"

"I," Glinda said with all the ferociousness she could muster, "don't want to talk about it." Then she grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her into the nearest empty office. She locked the door behind them, checked to make sure the curtain was at least partially drawn shut, and pushed Elphaba up against the desk. "Lift up your skirt."

If Elphaba was shocked by the request (no, the _command_ , as Glinda had been very commanding), she didn't let on. She leaned against the desk and pulled up her skirt. She wore thick black stockings that went up over her knees, before revealing a bit of green thigh. 

She stopped, fingers still wrapped around the bunched up skirt in her lap. "Is this a good idea?"

"It's a great idea," Glinda said. She settled on the floor, her skirts floofing out around her like a cloud. She looked up at Elphie with wide eyes and reached up to touch the very top of her stocking, fingers brushing against the exposed skin above it. "Isn't it?"

"Nothing can change. Tomorrow you'll still be good and I'll still be wicked," Elphaba said. "That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Glinda knew what she wanted, and thinking about her future wasn't part of it. She leaned forward and kissed the inside of Elphaba's thigh. "Then tonight I'm wicked."

Elphaba gasped softly. She pulled her skirt up further, rucking it around her hips. She spread her legs, revealing that she wore nothing under her clothes. Her vagina was a rosy shade of pink, and the color faded out slowly into green.

 _Pink goes good with green,_ Glinda thought hazily and leaned in closer for a taste. She ran her tongue along the length of the Elphie's labia, urged on by the moan above her. She sucked the skin into her mouth, her own nipples peaking under her corset. She gripped Elphaba's knee, pulling the stocking down, revealing warm skin.

"Glinda," Elphie breathed, Her hand rested on Glinda's shoulder, fingertips pressing into the muscle.

Glinda pulled her face back only an inch to regroup, when she spotted something that had been hiding beneath the frame of black curls. Elphaba's clit had gone fully erect, thicker and longer than any clitoris Glinda had ever seen (though she wasn't often sticking her nose into other people's private parts), protruding from beneath the hood. It was a darker green, flushed with arousal.

"I know, it's--" Elphaba started, but Glinda shook her head.

"It's gorgeous." She leaned forward against, this time wrapping her soft lips around the clit. She ran her tongue over the tip, Elphie squeezing harder on Glinda's shoulder. 

"I didn't know it could feel like--" Elphie's words were cut off this time with a moan.

Glinda opened her mouth wider, sticking out her tongue to sweep the moisture from Elphaba's vagina, tasting her deeply. She stifled her own little gasp, gripping Elphaba's knee, pushing her legs open more so she could get in deeper.

Elphie thrust her hips forward, pressing herself against Glinda's face.

This time, Glinda's gasp wasn't stifled. She lapped at Elphie's clit, trying to keep it caught between her lips, but she was helpless to the whims of Elphaba's thrusts. She placed both hands on Elphaba's hips, holding herself there, letting Elphaba take whatever pleasure she wished from within Glinda's mouth.

Hands in Glinda's hair, Elphaba let out a terrible, beautiful, _loud_ , comprehensible noise, her legs squeezing together around Glinda, surrounding her completely.

Glina gave Elphaba's clit one more lick, then leaned back. "I told you it was a great idea."

Elphaba panted and laughed. "You did. Now it's your turn."

The offer was tempting, and had Glinda know this was going to happen, even the tiniest of inklings, she would have dressed in anything else. "Oh, Elphie, you'll never get this horrible dress off. It took an hour for me to get into it the first time, and that was with three helpers."

"Then what am I supposed to do now?" Elphaba asked. There was a hint of sexual mischief in her tone, but mostly she was asking genuinely. She reached down and ran her thumb over Glinda's lower lip, still slick and shining.

"Know that in a few hours, I'll be alone and... thinking of you," Glinda replied. It was the best she could offer. She turned her face and kissed Elphaba's palm. "I'm always thinking of you."

Elphaba began to speak, but again, her words were cut off.

"Glinda? Where are you, dear?" called a voice from outside in the hall.

Glinda gasped as she turned toward the door. "It's Morrible." She looked up at Elphaba. "You have to go."

"I..." Elphaba swallowed audibly, then leaned down to kiss Glinda fiercely. "We may never see each other again."

"We will," Glinda said. "I know we will. Now, go, before you're caught."

Elphaba stood, her skirt falling around her ankles once again. "Glinda..." Her expression was pained, but she turned away and went to the window. She glanced over her shoulder for just a moment before she opened the window and disappeared into the night.

Glinda heard Morrible call her name again. She got up and wiped her chin with the back of her hand. She had to look just a mess, but there was nothing she could do about that now. Tossing her hair, she unlocked the door and stepped into the hall. "Were you looking for me?"

"There you are, people were asking after you," Morrible said, She looked at Glinda's mussed hair and makeup. Her eyes went wide. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. I just ran into an old friend. We... caught up." Glinda let out a girlish giggle. It was easy. Morrible thought her brainless, and it was an easy part to play. "I'll go clean up and I'll be out there in a tick tock."

"I see. And what is that?"

Glinda followed Morrible's gaze to her hand. She hadn't realized it, but she had picked up Elphie's black mask. She lifted it, cradling the mask in both hands and replied, "Just something left behind."


End file.
